


So You're...

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Marvel [12]
Category: Deadpool (2016) RPF, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Abortion, Wades a fucking dick, but not doing it, cant stop it now, neither of you are ready for this shit, not going to give up either, not sorry, plain and simple, probably been done before, theres no changing him, this is my take on it, wade being okay with that, wade being scared, wade going with the flow, wade is gonna be a daddy, wade not showing hes scared, you are an alcholic, youre a bitch, youre scared as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Prompt - Wade finding a pregnancy test in the trash





	1. Chapter 1

Imagines 

Deadpool 

Wade finding the pregnancy test in the trash

-I realize this has been done before, but all i see are sappy ones or ones where Wade is super not himself-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Whistling softly, Wade unlocks the door to his new rundown apartment. It had taken him a while to get off his ass and find his own place once more, but he couldn't stand living in the mansion with all the x-men. He wanted and needed his privacy. But he'd made an exception with you. One day you'd just shown up, drunk on his doorstep and you never really left. He liked your ability to roll with his jokes and send them back to him. You didn't talk too much otherwise. You didn't care of he threw knives at you, seeing as your skin was damn near impenetrable, you would catch the knives and throw them back at him. Except adamantium, that shit slices you up easy. 

With you passed out on the couch, bottle of.. water? Huh, Wade rose a skinned brow but didn't really question it. You're penchant for wanting to be drunk twenty-four seven didn't bother him, he had coke stashed everywhere. And frequently took it. Instead of trying to be quiet he just went along with his routine, putting the paper bag full of groceries away, avoiding the toaster oven like it was the plague, and instead popping a leftover burrito into the microwave. As it heated up he went to the bathroom to piss. Washing his hands he tossed the paper towel in the garbage, and paused.

Wrapped in toilet paper was a rectangular box and stick. Wade slumped down onto the edge of the weathered tub and gripped a hand over his mouth. This box was familiar, not this exact box. But the shape and the contents inside. For long moments Wade stared at the box and the two pink lines staring back at him. A low draw out 'fuck' escaped his lips. Wade pulled a pair of scissors from the drawer and stabbed himself in the head with the rusted blades. Falling to the ground he welcomed the few moments of death he was allowed before he woke up once again. 

You sat on the closed toilet seat with the bloodied scissors in your hand. With a raised brow you stood and wordlessly cleaned them off before putting them back into the drawer, your socked feet moving down the hall back toward the tiny living room that was also the bedroom. Wade slowly followed and sat himself heavily down into the lone armchair, while you had sat back on the couch, chin in hand as you stared out the window. For a long time the both of you sat like that, Wade finally sighing deeply and scrubbing hands over his scarred face. 

"So you're.."

"Yup." You answered while Wade closed his eyes, if he'd had hair he'd have started to pull and tug but he didn't. So he gripped the sides of his head before sitting back up. His knee bouncing as he thought it over. The two of you hadn't talked about it, he'd explained why this wasn't a relationship type thing and you'd understood that, not wanting it yourself. You two were friends, and got along really well. You fucked on a regular basis, but he and you had been careful, at least you thought you had. Obviously not since the test was positive. 

"Fuuuuuuuuuck." Wade groaned and held his head in his hands over his knees. You didn't have much to say, but he could tell. The wide frame of your eyes, you were scared shitless. You were just really fucking good at hiding it. Another thing he liked about you. 

You kept looking out the window, blissfully silent while Wade moved to sit next yo you, pulling your unwilling form into his lap so he could hold you to his chest. Your shoulders started to shake and he gently shushed you. Wade closed his eyes and begged in his mind for forgiveness from Vanessa's spirit that he knew haunted him still. He as so impulsive, he'd tried to be careful but fuck. You were there and didn't ask for anything in return. You dealt with his mood swings and him trying to kill you on an almost weekly basis. You fought beside him. 

"Okay so... I'm gonna be a dad and you're gonna be a mom." You leaned back, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, that's how it works asshole." You rolled your eyes but Wade only gripped your chin a little harshly, making sure you were looking at him as his other hand pulled you flush against his chest and lap. 

"I'm not running, and neither are you." He gave you a pointed look and you frowned, looking away from his gaze. He'd seen right through you, knowing you would take the fastest way out of this.

There was a clinic not an hour away that took care of the problem you thought you had. You tried to pull out of his grip but Wade is just way too fucking strong for his own good and your tightly pressed against him. He won't budge as his grip turns bruising on your chin. 

Sighing in defeat you slump into his hold, a few stray tears falling from your eye to roll down your cheek and onto his scarred fingers that hold you hostage on his chest. "Wade. You can't be serious? I'm like half your age.." And you were, at least half his age. If not more or less, you could never really tell his own, what with his scarred features and the lack of real aging thanks to his mutation. 

"Oh I'm serious." He brings your lips close to his own without touching them. Just letting your breath mingle and he knows his proximity alone can get you going. Grinning when your hips twitch and he feels the muscles in your inner thighs grip a bit at his waist that's keeping them spread wide. "You're gonna pop this mutated little fucker out of your vagina. And we're gonna play house." Raising an eyebrow at him you attempt to pull back, not in the mood for his vulgarity. But instead Wade pulls you that last little bit and seals his lips to yours.

Releasing your chin when you start kissing him back, Wade's hands slip into the open sleeves of your jacket and tug it from your arms to all to the floor, palms roaming over your hips as he ruts gently beneath your spread thighs. His teeth find your bottom lip and tugs, releasing a moan from your throat as he turns to cage you in under his body on the old floral couch. "Wade, stop.. .I." You pant softly and pull on his ears to make him leave your bared throat alone. 

"It's already done twerp." He finds your lips again. "You're pregnant, no more condoms." His words hit your chest and you close your eyes, head thumping back onto the couch as Wade starts to bite and nibble at your neck once more. His lips and teeth send shivers down your spine and you relent, arching up into his mouth as his hands push up your shirt to latch onto your bare nipple, sucking harshly onto the bud to make you cry out softly and squirm under him. 

Leaning back he pulls your shirt completely off, uncaring that his burrito is getting cold again in the microwave. Only that your half bare beneath him. His hands cradle the side of your waist and he leans down, pressing his forehead into your still flat and squishy stomach. Breathing softly into your skin for a few moments he lifts his chin to kiss just under your belly button and the piercing there. You reach down and cup his cheek as a lone tear fights to drop from his eyes.

Your heart clenches, this wasn't supposed to be you. It wasn't supposed to be you in this spot, it as supposed to be Vanessa. But she's dead and gone and you're here, pregnant. 

"Fuck me, Daddy." You murmur with a straight face, until the both of you are, laughing softly. Wade moves back over you and kisses your lips roughly, a grin on his lips. 

"Yes, Mommy."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular request, another part thingy, idk. Wade's a douche

"Absolutely fucking not, you asshole! No fucking way in hell are you naming my son Hamish. Are you fucking insane! Don't answer that, I know you are, just... Ugh!!!" You were screaming. At the top of your lungs. Uncaring of waking up your neighbors, their fists pounding on the thin walls between Wade's apartment and their own. Standing in nothing but panties and one of Wade's hole filled sweaters because absolutely nothing in your closet fucking fit anymore with the balloon size lump protruding from your belly. Wade's son was going to be a big boy and you were not equipped for a baby that size growing in your slight frame. 

"Jesus fucking christ woman, don't bite my head off! I was joking, fucking crazy witch!" Wade, in worn sweats and a white cotton shirt, threw his hands up in the air and you could see the way his scarred brow ticked in annoyance. You screaming at him got your arguments nowhere in seconds flat and even backpedaled more often than not. But fuck, you were always fucking screaming. 

"It's a baby Wade, you're not naming him something like that. For fucks sakes, your arch enemies name was fucking Francis!" You screamed out, pointing a finger at him as you fumed. And you noticed the second the name slipped passed your lips you'd made a mistake, because Wade's features turned dark and he lowered his arms. One hand and finger pointed at you across from him. 

"Don't you ever, ever, bring that fucker up. Don't you fucking dare say his dick bag of moldy pussy name in front of me or I'll..."

"What are you gonna do Wilson? Huh? What the fuck are you gonna do to me?" You threw you arms up to your sides, tears starting to brim in your eyes. Your emotions were overflowing like tidal waves, always one tiny comment from unraveling. Your blood pressure skyrocketing and the doctor had put you on bed rest already. You were only three months into the pregnancy. And fear clouded your every move since he'd said to take it easy or you could risk depriving the baby of oxygen or something like that. 

"You already knocked me up fuckwad, if I wasn't so fucking hard to kill I'd say go ahead and off me but you done made me a fucking 'honest woman'." You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. His fucking joke right now was just that. That he'd made an honest woman out of the resident whore of the x-men by getting you pregnant and grounding your highstrung drunkard ass. Fuck him. You're head was pounding and you didn't care at the moment of your blood pressure as you marched to the other side of the apartment. You hated him or it. Making it all a joke but that was who he was. You wouldn't change that about him, it just made it so hard some days. 

You gripped the edge of the sink, knees weak and head spinning but you refused to be weak right now. You would not be weak, even if every breath you took at the moment seemed to become harder by the minute to pull air into your lungs. Your hands and arms treble to hold you up and just when your legs gave out, Wade was there to sweep you up into his arms and try to shush your hysterically crying frame to his chest. 

"Okay, okay I get it, no Hamish." Wade sighed when you only pressed against his chest with your hands to show you didn't want to be held by him in the slightest. He sighed softly again and carried you over to the bed to set you down on the covers, sitting beside you to reach up and wipe away your tears. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry. I'm a bag of fucking dick tits, I know."

"I'm s-sorry...-" You whimpered, completely opposite of how you used to be before he got you pregnant. No, no him alone it was your fault too. Your seemingly never wavering array of insults and hard iron will to be stoic was shattered one full month into carrying the demonic mutant offspring in your womb as you so loving called it. 

"I know." He was cheeky and grinned at you with watery eyes but he held them back as he wiped away your tears with his calloused and scarred hands. "We'll figure it out later. Got some more time before the little bastard busts out of your cunt anyways." That made you roll your eyes and cough a small laugh, sniffling into the sleeve of the sweater you're wearing. 

Wade moved to lean back on the bed, pulling you into his chest and pulling the covers up around you both because the radiator hadn't kicked on yet and it was chilly. His arms over your side and one hand rubbing soothing circles over your balloon bump. A deep sigh rose in his chest and when he exhaled it blew war breath over your hair. You didn't mind, exhausted from your outburst and nearly ready to pass out now. 

"We'll figure it out... figure this shit out... Promise.." Wade murmurs into your hair and pulls you closer to his chest as he feels your pulse to track your heart rate. Worry overtaking his mind lately with your blood pressure and how hard this pregnancy is already getting for you. His fingers card though your hair and he watches the morning light of dawn start to color the sky behind the half shut blinds of the windows. He's gonna do his fucking best. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
